<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wanna see you work it, oh my god by taeyeob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453161">wanna see you work it, oh my god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob'>taeyeob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Hyunjae in a Wedding Dress, Light Face Slapping, M/M, Models and Photographers, wet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when he saw it, his first thought was if his studio was large enough to properly showcase something so freakishly grand. his second thought was that hyunjae would look amazing in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wanna see you work it, oh my god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is 100% inspired by that once scene in gia where angelina jolie starts snarling during the photoshoot where theyre all in ball gowns???? yes i love that scene. </p><p>i wrote this because i wanted to. sangyeon calls hyunjae a slut and a girl at one point so if youre not into that, do click away. </p><p>thanks bud enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“this shit it so ITCHY,” hyunjae complains as he attempts to wiggle the jeweled bodice further up his body. </p><p>“it’s 26,000 dollars.” sangyeon snaps a shot of the blonde in the middle of his wardrobe adjustments. if it were anyone else, the photo would have been too ugly to consider. mundane ugly. but hyunjae made it glamorously ugly. the ugly that wasn’t very ugly at all, just called that for formality’s sake. </p><p>“do something interesting.”</p><p>the elder smiles when hyunjae bares his teeth at the camera, snarls, barks and all the other theatrics to get the vogue worthy shots he does. </p><p>“fuck this dress,” hyunjae sings as he gathers the layers and layer of tulle in his gloved arms and flares them out. kicks his legs out. shrugs. hops. spins and yells at the top of his lungs. sangyeon doesn’t remove himself from the camera all the while. doesn’t want to risk moving and missing that inch of brilliance, the perfect manmade breeze or midair poise of aphrodite. </p><p>the theatrics hyunjae engages in for the sake of modeling is what makes him infamous in every sense of the word. other models get antsy working with him and amateur photographers flinch at his tactics. </p><p>hyunjae was loud. bossy. unable to keep his complaints and judgments to himself and that was why he was the most in demand model in the industry, and why sangyeon could confidently conduct their own private shoots and promise mind blowing film. and why magazines believe him. </p><p>“let’s do some shots on the floor. can you lie down in that thing?” the thing— a ballgown wedding dress. a tub of school glue that swallows hyunjae whole in a tight fitted bodice and indulgent layers of ruffles. the skirt flares out so magnificently sangyeon’s had to keep quite a distance away to capture its full obnoxiousness. </p><p>when he saw it, his first thought was if his studio was large enough to properly showcase something so freakishly grand. his second thought was that hyunjae would look amazing in it. </p><p>and hyunjae did look amazing in it. the sweetheart bodice showcased the strength in his arms, the tone near his collarbones and the delicious veins that swept his upper body. it was dizzying, the stark dualism of his hardened curves to the shrill lilies the dress conjured. </p><p>the blonde flopped onto the floor without regard for the savings account he was wearing, stretching out on the floor and grateful for the break of having to hold up pounds of fabric. </p><p>sangyeon hovers above hyunjae. and although he’s had this exact view many, many, many times before, it’s still breathtaking. </p><p>hyunjae is harsh and strong and tense but so pretty and soft in all the right places. rosy cheeks and the sweetest nose. doe eyes and watercolor lips. it makes sangyeon’s mouth go dry when the model stretches and smiles smiles smiles.  </p><p>“how do i look?” hyunjae asks suddenly, all lazy smile and smug eyes. sangyeon takes a photo. he has to.</p><p>“you look good,” sangyeon answers half heartedly. just to tease. </p><p>hyunjae rolls his eyes. another photo. cover material. “duh. i know that. but how do i look?” </p><p>sangyeon lowers his camera. “you look pretty, baby.” </p><p>the younger giggles, pleased and giddy. “yeah?” </p><p>“yeah.” </p><p>they continue with the photo shoot. hyunjae rolling around and laughing or shouting or meowing. at one point he hoists himself onto his hands and knees and the shot is so good sangyeon can’t even chastise him for mistreating the dress.</p><p>hyunjae lies on his back again and spreads his legs. “get some from this angle,” the blonde breathes. it’s obvious where this is going. sangyeon is weak and he’s been thinking about hyunjae’s thighs since they woke up this morning, so he follows. </p><p>sangyeon positions himself between hyunjae’s bent legs. he looks immaculate from this angle, framed by the encroaching tulle bunched near his waist and his short blonde curls. </p><p>the thing about hyunjae is that he’s a tease. it’s a game of whether he’s flirting with the camera or with sangyeon in times like these, blowing kisses, biting his lip, pressing gloved hands to his lips and cheeks. he furrows his brows and lets out a pornographic moan. </p><p>the picture is shameless and perfect. it’s impressive how hyunjae is both a muse and an artist. he’s brilliant, and sangyeon will admit it to anyone who asks. </p><p>sangyeon is also sporting a halfer at this point. it’s distracting. </p><p>he sets the camera aside and presses a thumb to hyunjae’s bottom lip. the blonde nibbles on it, bites almost too hard. </p><p>“are we really gonna do this when you’re dressed like this?” </p><p>“don’t be a prude.” </p><p>“you said it’s itchy.”  </p><p>“and you said i look pretty. i’m sure you have a bride kink somewhere in there.” </p><p>and like everything involving sangyeon’s dick, hyunjae is right. there’s something alluring about fucking hyunjae sloppy while he’s dressed like this. </p><p>sangyeon ducks down to lick inside of hyunjae’s mouth. the younger moans, gloved hands reaching up to pull at sangyeon’s hair. he balances himself on one arm, his free hand grasping hyunjae’s jaw just the way he likes it. </p><p>hyunjae sucks on sangyeon’s tongue, prompting the elder to drag his hand down to his neck, the twinkling bodice. </p><p>“let me get some lube,” sangyeon mumbles before he stands up. hyunjae kicks him to let him know to hurry the fuck up. </p><p>it’s not the first time they’ve fucked in sangyeon’s studio, so having lube in one of his storage drawers has become a must. </p><p>when he returns, hyunjae looks bored, examining his gloves. </p><p>“they really suit you.” sangyeon presses a sloppy kiss to hyunjae’s neck, licking down to his pronounced collarbones.</p><p>“do you have a thing for me in white?” hyunjae always wants to hear how pretty sangyeon thinks he is, what drives him crazy. it’s cute. and sangyeon is always willing to indulge him because hyunjae deserves to be indulged. </p><p>“maybe i do. something about a slut in white.” sangyeon smirks when hyunjae attempts to bite back a moan. “you like that? me knowing exactly what you’re like?” </p><p>“what am i like? tell me, please,” hyunjae’s cheeks are flushed rosy even though sangyeon has hardly touched him.  </p><p>sangyeon presses two fingers to hyunjae’s lips. the blonde opens easily, wet and sweet and moaning when sangyeon shoves his fingers down his throat so hard he chokes. sangyeon laughs breathlessly, presses down on hyunae’s tongue and lets drool run down the sides of the other’s mouth. </p><p>“pretty, so pretty,” sangyeon starts and fits a third finger into hyunjae’s mouth. pushing.pressing. tears are gathering in hyunjae’s eyes and he whines pathetically. </p><p>the wet noises that escape his throat are disgustingly erotic. sangyeon pulls his fingers out once he’s had his fill of hyunae’s choking, wiping the spit over hyunjae’s lips and jaws. it’s messy.</p><p>the blonde breathes out a pathetic moan when sangyeon slaps his wet cheek. it’s not hard, but hard enough for hyunjae to get wet and hard beneath the dress.  </p><p>sangyeon is growing impatient himself, so after kissing between hyunae’s collarbones, he ducks down to begin the strenuous task of find where hyunjae begins and the dress ends. </p><p>he pushes the dress up, and hyunjae is quick to help pull the layers of ruffle up and out of the way to expose himself. sangyeon looks up at him darkly. </p><p>“no underwear? are you serious?” </p><p>“are you complaining?” he wiggles his hips, spreads his legs further and no, sangyeon can’t even begin to complain because the way hyunjae’s blushed cock looks against the expensive fabric is nothing short of artful. he’s leaking. sweet and hard and mouth watering. </p><p>sangyeon dives in for a taste, taking in hyunjae’s length fully. the younger yelps, hands clinging onto his dress for some sort of grounding. </p><p>“oh fuck, oh fuck,” hyunjae breathes when sangyeon hollows out his cheeks and sucks. his hands dig into the plushness of hyunjae’s thighs, marking crescents into the flesh. </p><p>sangyeon continues like this, bobbing his head, pulling off just to tease at the slit. he trails wet kisses down the length, sucking hickeys into the sensitive flesh connecting his thighs to his hips and hyunjae gasps, kicking his legs out. </p><p>“stay still,” sangyeon commands. “or do you want me to leave you like this?” </p><p>“god, no,” hyunjae whimpers. “i’ll be good. i’ll be so good.” </p><p>sangyeon continues his work of marking the most tender parts of hyunjae: inner thighs, just below his navel, dangerously close to his hole. </p><p>“sangyeon,” hyunjae whines. “come <em>on</em>.” </p><p>the elder shushes him sternly, spreading hyunjae’s thighs high and wide so easily its mind numbing. hyunjae scrambles to push ruffles down and out of his view to watch sangyeon dip between his thighs and spit into his hole. </p><p>hyunjae’s eyes roll back into his head, desperate to feel any pressure on his hole at this point. </p><p>the younger squeals when sangyeon lifts his hips up and off the floor, leaving hyunjae to scramble for balance lest he topple backwards. sangyeon has a good grip on him, and hyunjae’s shoulders and upper back are planted firmly on the floor. he’s about to say something about sangyeon’s reckless manhandling but then a slicked finger is probing at his hole and he forgets about it. </p><p>hyunjae’s body yields to sangyeon so easily at this point. sangyeon has fucked hyunjae every way possible, and the blonde practically sucks his finger in, begging for more. </p><p>“such a cockslut, yeah?” sangyeon groans and doesn’t hesitate to press a second finger into hyunjae. scissoring and searching and opening him up so messy. </p><p>hyunjae mewls with it, wants to fuck up into the digits but simply can’t. </p><p>the third finger is just as easy, and sangyeon can’t help but lave his tongue around hyunjae’s stretched hole. the blonde squeals, panting and begging for more more more. </p><p>“need more need to feel full,” hyunjae babbles and sangyeon slaps hyunjae’s ass. hard and harsh and hyunjae sobs. </p><p>“don’t be so ungrateful,” sangyeon warns but adds a fourth finger to hyunjae’s hole. “be patient.”</p><p>“oh fuck, thank you,” hyunjae groans, wet and pathetic through some drool. “yes, yes, thank you baby, oh <em>fuck</em>.” </p><p>sangyeon is fingerfucking him in earnest now, hard and deep and at a pace that punches sweet sounds out of hyunjae. he teases, wiggles near hyunjae’s prostate just to hear him squeal high and reedy. he pulls out slowly, watches the way hyunjae gapes, already so loose and used and leaking lube. </p><p>hyunjae whines. </p><p>pulls, pushes. teases slow and deep before resuming his previous pace.</p><p>sangyeon chuckles because he knows hyunjae could come like this, squirt all over his expensive dress like the walking wet dream that he is, but sangyeon decides against it. </p><p>he pulls his fingers out, much to hyunjae’s distaste and lowers the younger down to the floor. he pushes down his sweats just enough to free his dick. he lubes himself up, whimpering at the wet relief of pressure. </p><p>“gonna fuck me now? gonna fuck your pretty little cockslut?” hyunjae’s a sin in white, and sangyeon can’t even chastise him for being such a desperate whore, because sangyeon is just as desperate.  </p><p>hyunjae is wet and open for him, and with some pushing and pulling of fabric, sangyeon can comfortably situate back between hyunjae’s pread legs. </p><p>hyunjae’s eyes cross just at the feeling of sangyeon’s thick cock at his hole. he chases the feeling, presses into it and wants to cry when all sangyeon does is pull away. </p><p>the elder leans over him, threads wet fingers through hyunjae’s hair and pulls. hard. </p><p>“the fuck did i say? be patient.” </p><p>“‘m sorry. jus want it…” hyunjae slurs through the hazy pleasurepain throbbing through his veins.  </p><p>sangyeon releases his grip on the other’s hair just to force his mouth open. hyunjae complies easily, whimpering when sangyeon spits hard and unforgiving into his mouth. the spittle splashes against his nose and cheeks and he flinches, but swallows obediently. </p><p>“good girl,” sangyeon compliments and kisses hyunjae’s nose. the younger flushes with the compliment, bright and needy. </p><p>the elder resumes the business of sinking his cock into hyunjae’s heat, pushing in. out. in. out. just an inch or two just to see hyunjae shake and cry. </p><p>it’s beautiful, and he reaches over to wipe his tears before pushing in entirely. </p><p>“<em>yes</em>,” hyunjae gasps out and he always swears that he can feel sangyeon’s cock in his throat every time he fucks him. he’s big and fills hyunjae in all the right places. </p><p>sangyeon moans at the ever wonderful feeling that is hyunjae. he wraps around him so perfectly, hot and almost too good. </p><p>“look so good like this. so good around my cock,” sangyeon says almost absentmindedly. hyunjae looks wrecked. debauched. a ruddy faced, tear stained, heaving vision in white. </p><p>he’s been drooling and crying and it’s gorgeous. </p><p>sangyeon wastes no time in teasing him, fucking him deep and fast like hyunjae deserves. </p><p>“oh my god yes, just like that <em>just</em> like <em>that</em>,” hyunjae breathes harshly and desperately reaches for sangyeon, tugging and pawing at his neck and hair. </p><p>sangyeon is babbling filthy nonsense at this point, dizzy with the feeling of hyunjae squeezing him. “my pretty cockslut, my princess, so good at taking cock, baby.” </p><p>hyunjae nods, knows that he’s beautiful like this, that his body was made to take sangyeon’s cock. the tulle teasing against his own dick is maddening, and the way sangyeon rubs right over his prostate is unreal. “oh fuck, ‘m close, ‘m so fucking close,” hyunjae warns and sangyeon presses into him completely, swivels his hips so hid dick bumps into his swollen prostate just so. </p><p>“oh shit, oh fuck, you’re gonna make me fucking come you’re gonna make me fucking <em>come</em>—“ his voice breaks into a pitch that’s familiar to his orgasm, and sangyeon watches him come apart. </p><p>he cups hyunjae’s cock, makes sure none of the cum gets on the dress as hyunjae shakes and weeps with the intense pleasure of it all. </p><p>sangyeon brings his soiled hand up to hyunjae’s mouth and the younger immediately gets to work licking up his own cum. wide brown eyes locked on sangyeon’s, he looks so hungry and grateful for his own cum that sangyeon own orgasm crashes only seconds later, fucking into hyunjae til he’s soft and til his hand is clean. the younger mewls with overstimulation, wiggles and gasps when he hears sangyeon pull out with an obscene squelch. </p><p>sangyeon tucks himself back into his sweat pants, wiping hyunjae up with a towel before lying down next to him. </p><p>the younger is still trying to catch his breath, dopey smile teasing at his lips.  </p><p>“i can’t feel my legs,” the blonde says. </p><p>“good.” sangyeon looks over hyunjae, beautiful as ever but obviously worn out. “can you stand?” </p><p>hyunjae snorts “just give me a minute or ten.” </p><p>“i’m sure we can wiggle you out of that dress when you’re lying down. come on. we need to get something to eat.” he takes a tissue to hyunjae’s face, delicately dabbing at the mess of slick. </p><p>“if it’s not popeye’s i’m not getting up.” </p><p>“it will most likely be popeye’s.” </p><p>“excellent,” hyunjae scrunches his nose and sangyeon kisses him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as rihanna once said "pose bitch" </p><p>guess who got a cc! this lovecraftian abomination! https://curiouscat.qa/taeyeobing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>